Everyone Dies
by Broogann
Summary: "Death is not the opposite of life, but a part of it." This is a collection of one shots where someone will always die just because I like to make myself cry. Also I'm hoping this will help my urge to kill someone in every story I write. Get some tissues kids. [mostly Gajevy, I'll try to even out the stories]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hiro Mashima

Everyone Dies – Story one – Caves

* * *

The world in destruction echoing down the long corridor of the cave Gajeel and Levy hid in. The silence hung in the room like a think fog the two knew what was going to happen they knew the end was near, for them and the earth.

Gajeel and Levy sat in silence her small pants for air in between tears the only thing making noise between the two. He placed his bruised and battered arm around the girl and rubbed his thumb against her skin trying desperately to sooth her worries. The back of the cave was the safest place to be but they only had so much time Levy didn't know it yet but he could hear a heard of hatchlings at the mouth of the cave.

Gajeel stood up every tear that feel from the girls eyes was like a stab in his heart, it had to stop. "Stand up." He said holding a hand out for her to grab hold of. She obliged as he pulled her up keeping her hand in his he placed his other one around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Come on Shrimp we've danced before." smiling down at her he added with a smirk "Or have you forgot?" Levy looked up at him and smiled as she placed her hand on his chest.

The small fire in the dark cave cast a dim orange light around them as Gajeel lead Levy around in ripped orange dress trying desperately to spin around her. Gajeel could hear the hatchlings making there way inside the cave, fearful she would start to cry again Gajeel bend his head down and sang in whispers. They continued to dance around the room, Gajeel singing louder and louder as the hatchlings got closer and closer. Levy placed her head on his chest and listen to him sing she knew what he was doing but she didn't care, Gajeel was doing everything he could to keep her from continuing to cry and she wasn't going to let his efforts go to waste.

As the song he sang came to an end so did the distance between the hatchling and the couple. Gajeel placed his forehead against hers "I love you" he whispered. The hatchlings let out a roar as Gajeel pushed Levy behind him. Levy layed her head on his back and kissed the little bit of skin showing through his torn shirt. "I love you too" she breathed into him. She took a small step back as he turned his skin into iron and prepared to fight. But there was to many and soon the mage fell. Levy pulled his body into her lap pushing his blood soaked hair off his face and tired to cry but for the first time tears wouldn't come. She looked up as four hatchling came at her and soon she joined her love. Spending her last moments with him was not something she would regret.

* * *

a/n: hi guys so this is going to be a series of unrealted stories following different characters from Fairy Tail and its just a way for me to let out my intense need to kill characters off in other stories i write lol ok so enjoy please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hiro Mashima

Everyone Dies - Story two - Wilted Flowers

* * *

"How are you feeling?" He said reaching down to grab the clipboard that hung at the foot of her hospital bed.

"Good." She said blinking her eyes a few times as she tried her hardest to smile at him but the attempt failed and only made his stomach turn. They both knew she didn't but neither wanted to say it out loud. Gajeel had a meeting with the doctors first a few months ago and then he was told she didn't have much time left. And with each meeting her estimated days got shorter and shorter. 'I would say within the next week, but you never know she's quite resilient.' The doctors words rang in his mind.

Gajeel placed the clipboard back and took a seat in the chair to her right. He stared shallow eyed at his wife, the dark circles under his eyes hung like sandbags. Levy reached out and grabbed his hand, if he hadnt seen her do it he wouldn't have even known she was touching him. Her body no longer full of warmth, her grip weak, barely making an impression on his skin. Gajeel could tell she was slipping and there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry," she said in baited breaths "If I didn't push for us to have a kid-"

"Shut up" he said cutting her off and tightening his hold on her hand "you ain't got anything to be sorry about. I wanted a brat to."

Her eyes lit up at his statement and tears started to take form at the corners.

"Don't start crying, Shrimp. Save your energy."

The two had been trying for a while to get pregnant but it just wasn't working and when they finally did, Levy fell gravely ill. Several of her organs started failing and doctors said the only way to save her life would be to remove the baby. Survival rate: 20%. It's a miracle she has lasted this long. But just as the doctors had predicted her organs continued to fail.

The slow beat of her heart on the monitor was enough to know she wasn't going to make it much longer. Levy lightly, but with as much force as she could muster, pulled on Gajeel's hand "Lay down with me."

"Theres no way theres enough room in that bed for the two of us." He spat back.

"Come on, lay with me." She said.

Gajeel grunted in reply and carefully hooked one if his arms under her legs and the other one around her neck shifting her over so he had at least a chance to fit on the bed. She hissed at the sudden movement.

Gajeel kept his arm around her neck as he laid next to her one leg hanging off the bed. She was so cold, so fragile. Not the quick witted and bright smiling girl he fell in love with. Levy rested her head on his shoulder. Shifting slightly to reduce the pain in her abdomen.

"Your so brave." He said after a long silence.

"Not really. It's surprisingly easy to die. I'm just waiting."

You could hear Gajeel's heart break at the words. He wanted to say something back, something to lift her spirits but he couldn't. They both knew what she said was true, she was just waiting.

He glanced over at the dying carnations on the table, "I forgot to bring you new flowers. Let me go get you some."

"No. Don't." She said as he started to stand up, "there's no point I'm not even going to outlast the one's you already got me."

Gajeel looked down at her and the heard the beep of her heart start to slow.

"Don't you fucking dare." He said in reply to the machine.

Levy giggled "Okay. I'll try."

Head buried in the top of her head. He smirked. "Ya better."

The two fell silent, the sound of Levy's shallow breaths barely making a sound. "I love you, Lev." Gajeel said in a hushed breath.

Levy musters up the last of her strength to look up at him and smile. As her eyes close the long deafening beep of the heart monitor rang through his ears. Tears pouring down his face he hugs his love tightly. "Goodbye, Shrimp"

* * *

a/n: hello i haven posted anything on here in like two years and im trying to get back into it so here is a warm up story lol please review


End file.
